


What Comes Before a Fall

by considerate_skeleton



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boot Worship, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/pseuds/considerate_skeleton
Summary: Leo didn't spare his father's advisor out of any sense of mercy.





	What Comes Before a Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphoticdepths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/gifts).



With each step Leo took, the distant inebriated voices of a disbanding feast faded into silence, and the warm light of the castle proper was replaced by the dim, insufficient illumination of the occasional candle.

The dungeons hadn't been designed with comfort in mind.

Xander had mentioned that the dungeons, and the instruments of torture they held, should see less use under his new, peaceful reign. Leo had agreed, all the while hiding his relief that no one but a few guards Leo trusted had made a full sweep of the cells yet.

After all, Leo had a special guest.

As the sound of Leo's footsteps reached the inhabitant of the furthest cell, its prisoner stirred, rising to his feet and brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Have you come to..."

He trailed off as he noticed who'd come to visit, his face torn between relief and worry. Eventually he settled on a smile that made him look like he was going to be sick. 

To be fair, any genuine smile looked that way on someone as slimy as his father's advisor.

"Leo," he began, and the prince interrupted him with a stony glare.

"That's Lord Leo to you. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but with your employer dead, you're out of a job, as well as any status you may have once had."

Iago frowned, but it was fleeting, and then his dishonest smile was back. "Lord Leo, I can't tell you how good it is to see you! I knew you'd do the right thing and spare me. You always were the smartest of your siblings, you know that. I saw so much potential in you from the first time I laid eyes on you."

Leo tried not to gag. "Listen to yourself. Do you even realize how pathetic you sound?"

Iago opened his mouth to respond, and Leo shook his head.

"You know what? Don't answer that. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear your whiny voice anymore."

Leo adjusted his collar and crossed his arms, enjoying the fact that Iago actually did as he was told for once. 

"I didn't spare you out of any sense of mercy. My siblings think you dead, and I'm still undecided as to whether that will end up being the truth."

He wrapped a gloved hand around one of the cell's bars and leaned in, giving Iago a wicked smile of his own.

"Make no mistake, Iago: You deserve to die. For all that you've done to my family, to the innocent people of Nohr - you should be slaughtered where you stand. Really, a quick death is too good for you, but since I'm not quite as much of a monster as you, I am at least willing to grant you that."

"Leo, you don't seriously believe-"

His sentence was cut off by a yelp as something bright and hot exploded close to his side, sending him scrambling away from the fireball.

"I believe I told you to shut up," Leo explained calmly, watching with delight as Iago patted out the fabric of his sleeve, which had caught a few stray embers. "I have no interest in what you have to say, because I have no interest in what you want. After all, it's not as if you ever gave a thought to what anyone besides your beloved master had to say."

Even then, Iago had gladly turned against Garon when it was advantageous for him. Just went to show that the man didn't have a shred of honor anywhere to be found.

Leo reached into his pocket and produced a rusted key, opening the cell door to Iago's confusion. He didn't even bother locking it, just stepped inside and lingered in front of the doorway, gesturing behind him with a smile.

"There's your ticket to freedom, Iago. Are you going to run?"

He was considering it, Leo could tell. His gaze flickered between the dark hallway beyond the door, and the faint light of gathering magic building in the palm Leo held outstretched by his side.

"This is a one-time offer." Leo had to raise his voice to be heard over the sound of crackling wood that preceded a summoning of Brynhildr. "If you can make it past me, I'll spare you."

But Iago couldn't beat him in a fair fight, and Leo knew it. Without all his little spellbooks, and without Garon providing him with as much manpower as he asked for, Iago was a mediocre spellcaster at best. It had been pathetically easy to take him down in Hoshido before stepping in and demanding to have the final strike. His siblings didn't need to know that the killing blow had been the same vanishing spell he’d used to spare the Hoshidan prisoners.

In the faint illumination the candles provided, Leo could see a drop of sweat run down Iago’s forehead. “Leo, please-”

Leo rolled his wrist, producing a quiet crack from its joints. “Ten. Nine. Eight.”

The sorcerer’s eyes widened. “You didn’t tell me there was a time limit!”

“Now you know. Seven. Six. Five.”

He hadn’t expected Iago to actually make a run for it. Despite the fact that Leo had likely trained harder than his father’s lackeys ever had, Iago still had some height on him, and he was able to shove Leo out of the way and hit the door’s threshold running. And have his path immediately intercepted by Brynhildr’s branches, which burst from underneath his feet and wrapped themselves around one of his legs, bringing him crashing to the stone floor with a yelp and a crack that sounded like it had to hurt.

“You-you promised!” Iago sputtered, trying frantically to disentangle himself from the branches’ iron grip.

“I lied,” Leo responded with a pleasant smile. “It doesn’t feel very nice, does it? Being lied to. Betrayed. I wonder what kind of scumbag would do something like that.”

“Alright! You’ve made your point.” Iago craned his neck back towards Leo when he heard him walking closer. Leo noticed that his silly mask had gotten knocked off by the fall. He looked more human without it. Less a symbol of the omnipresent and omnipotent cruelty of his father’s reign, more a pathetic, power-hungry sycophant who hid his cowardice behind his ability to hurt anyone his master would let him. 

It just made Leo hate him more.

“What’s your excuse, Iago?” Leo asked, stopping in front of the sorcerer, who was still tugging at Brynhildr. Leo made the spell’s grip tighter just for that, and Iago winced. “Come on, tell me. The thing that wore my father’s face was a monster in the literal sense of the word - at least it could blame its nature. What about you?” He crossed his arms and stared down at Iago with all the disdain he could muster. “If I tear you apart, will you bleed goo like my father did?”

Leo stumbled as Iago lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the prince’s leg and clinging tightly. “Please, don’t kill me! I-I told you, it was all that monster’s idea! I was just going along with what he said! You have no idea how grateful I am that you-”

“Oh, _shut up._ ” Leo lashed out with his free leg, kicking Iago in the chest. It didn’t get him to let go, however, so the prince reached down and grabbed Iago’s chin, forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. The sharp metal his gauntlets dug harshly into the skin of Iago’s jaw, and he squeezed a bit harder on principle. “Where is your honor?” he demanded. “Your pride?”

“I...I was just trying to...”

“Tell me one reason I should let you live,” Leo interrupted. “One single reason.”

Iago tried for a smile. “Because you’re not a heartless killer?”

His face fell when Leo burst out laughing.

“Fine, then because I’ll do anything you want.” Iago muttered, reluctant. “Just don’t kill me, and I can give you whatever you want. I...I have money, power, connections...anything.”

Leo’s gaze flickered away from him for a moment, distracted by a dying candle on the wall beside them, which dimmed their surroundings even further. “You have none of that anymore,” Leo reminded him. “You’ve lost everything.” 

He smiled, releasing Iago’s jaw. “What could a prince want from a lowly prisoner?”

The sorcerer finally dropped any semblance of actually wanting to suck up to Leo. “Listen, kid, you-”

He was interrupted by the heel of Leo’s boot smacking into his jaw. “Don’t address your prince that way,” he stated calmly, enjoying the glare he received in return.

“Listen, _Lord Leo_ ,” Iago resumed, rubbing his cheek, “I know what you really want. You hate me - and believe me, the feeling is mutual - but I’m the one person you can torture without feeling bad about it.”

Leo shrugged. “If you say so. Believe what you want.”

Iago pulled himself to his knees as best he could with Brynhildr still incapacitating one of his legs. “So here’s what I can offer you: An opportunity to take out all your bottled up daddy issues and violent urges without revealing to your precious siblings just how messed up you really are. Go on. Do your worst. I won’t even fight back.”

There was only a split second between Brynhildr’s branches fading into nothingness, and Leo’s hands wrapping around Iago’s neck and slamming him into the wall.

“Shut up, you little _worm_ ,” he snarled, squeezing down hard on the sorcerer’s scrawny neck. “You know nothing about the relationship between me and my father.”

“There we go!” Iago managed to squeak out. “Now you’ve got the idea.”

“I said, shut _up_.” Leo kept one hand on Iago’s neck, and shoved the fingers of the other one into the sorcerer’s mouth, pressing down hard on his tongue. He hoped his gauntlets cut the flesh there. “Do you understand what ‘shut up’ means?”

Iago nodded, and something in Leo warmed at seeing him gag on his fingers. Leo didn’t think twice, just pushed them deeper into his throat until Iago coughed and tried in vain to pull away. It was satisfying to watch in a way that just beating the man up wasn’t.

Leo’s body and mind had maybe five seconds of debate over whether or not he was above what he wanted to do right now.

He was not.

Leo eased up the pressure on Iago’s neck, though he didn’t remove his hand. “You said you’d do anything so long as it saves your miserable life? Then I have a few things I want you to do. First,” he yanked his fingers out of Iago’s mouth, and was satisfied to see a few specks of blood mixed in with the saliva on his dark gauntlets, “You don’t get to speak. I hear a single word out of your mouth, I’ll run Brynhildr through your heart right here.”

Iago nodded, a hint of fear returning to his eyes. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you that trying to run away will have the same result. Second...”

He released Iago’s neck and stepped back, crossing his arms. “Get down on your knees and lick my boots clean.”

Iago’s eyebrows shot up, and he opened his mouth, but Leo raised his hand. 

“Your heart,” he reminded. “My magic. I wouldn’t chance it, if I were you.”

Leo waited, watching the conflict play out in Iago’s eyes.

“What, you suddenly have dignity?” He smirked. “Where’s that coming from? Did I pull it out of your throat a moment ago? Is that where it's been hiding all these years?”

Iago glared, pursed his lips, and hesitantly lowered himself to the floor. He glanced up, as if to make sure that Leo was seriously going through with this. Leo just gave him a smile and nudged his cheek with the toe of his boot.

“Don’t wait on my behalf.”

It wasn’t like Leo could really feel anything through the armored material of his tall boots, but there was something beautiful about watching Iago humiliate himself, reluctantly dragging his tongue along the worn metal. Iago kept his eyes fixed resolutely on the floor, but Leo could see his hands shaking in anger.

Good.

After a few minutes of letting the sorcerer debase himself, and letting warmth pool in his stomach from the sight of it, Leo’s impatience got the better of him.

“One more thing,” he announced, tangling his fingers in Iago’s long hair and tugging his head up until it was pressed against Leo’s thigh, where he had a clear view of Leo’s half-hard cock inside his leggings. “Finish me off. Then we’ll be done here.”

Iago tried to tear himself away, his face going sickly pale. “Wha-” He stopped himself before getting the full word out, noticing Leo’s hand raising in threat, but didn’t stop glaring up at the prince.

“Good, you’re learning that no one wants to hear you talk.” He pushed Iago until his back was against the wall, keeping an iron grip in his hair. “I only have one use for your mouth, at the moment. You want to convince me to spare you? Then make it good for me.”

Iago looked like he wanted to stand up and strangle the prince with his bare hands.

Instead, he reached up with still-trembling hands and bared Leo’s cock, his nails scratching deliberately at the skin of Leo’s upper thighs, as if that was going to deter him. Then he just stared at his crotch for a moment, the hate in his eyes joined by apprehension.

“It’s not that complicated. Just don’t use your teeth,” Leo helpfully reminded him, tugging at his hair.

Iago closed his eyes, opened them, took a deep breath, and licked at the side of his shaft like it was going to bite him if he licked too hard. 

“You can do better than that. If you can’t, well, you’re even more useless than I thought.”

After one more glare, Iago took the head of his cock between his lips. Then turned away immediately, sputtering at the taste. How overdramatic.

“I don’t taste that bad.” Leo forced his head back, both hands gripping at his hair. “And my patience is growing thin.”

Reluctantly, Iago parted his lips again. He’d just barely taken Leo back into his mouth when the prince thrust forward, pushing himself deep into his throat. Iago gagged, hard, pushing at Leo’s hips. With the back of his head forced against the wall and Leo’s hands keeping it still, he didn’t have anywhere to go. 

Leo, meanwhile, let out a long, shaking breath, letting himself enjoy the tight, wet heat around his cock. As nice as it was seeing Iago struggle, though, he didn’t want to choke him at the moment. He pulled back after a few long moments, not leaving his mouth, but just far enough to let Iago gather himself.

The sorcerer breathed hard through his nose, wincing. Leo noticed his eyes were starting to water, and it was that more than his mouth that made Leo fully hard.

Leo removed one hand from Iago’s hair, bracing his forearm against the wall and resting his head against it before thrusting leisurely into his mouth. There was no need to rush. The more he dragged this out, the worse it would be for Iago, and the better for him. He took the time to experiment, grinding the sensitive underside of his cock against the flat of Iago’s tongue for a while before thrusting deep again, catching Iago off-guard.

Eventually he pulled out, just to enjoy the sight of Iago’s pale face flushed red with humiliation (or lack of air, that was also a viable possibility). Tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes, and saliva coated his swollen lips. 

“Hey.” Leo’s voice had gone slightly breathy. “I think I’m going to give you a choice.”

Iago looked skeptical. Leo couldn’t blame him.

“I can finish down your throat...or on as much of your face and hair as possible. You decide.”

Iago barely hesitated before leaning forward and taking him back into his mouth. Leo smirked.

“Good choice.”

It didn’t take long for him to finish, despite the fact that Iago was pretty awful at actively sucking his cock, and Leo quickly returned to just fucking his face. He kept his promise and came down Iago’s throat with a soft, repressed moan. Iago was terrible at swallowing, too, coughing and choking a few times before managing to keep it down.

Leo pulled out and stumbled back, his legs gone slightly weak. Perhaps it said something unflattering about him that this was the hardest orgasm he could remember having, but he really, truly didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything, besides the fact that he felt better now. 

He almost smiled. Maybe Niles was right. He’d be much less tense if he just got laid more.

His train of thought was interrupted by a hoarse, quiet version of Iago’s usual smug voice. “Are you done, now?” the sorcerer asked, leaning over to the side and spitting onto the hallway floor.

Leo did smile, then. “With this? Yes. With you?” He shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not sure.”

Iago pushed himself to his feet, his eyes dark. “You promised!”

“I promised not to kill you,” Leo agreed. “I didn’t promise not to keep you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It warms my heart to know I'm not the only member of the "Iago should get wrecked, but like, in a sexy way" club.


End file.
